Lost
by Fabrevans4life
Summary: Quinn is spending the summer in L.A. with her friends. But one mistake and she had lost her whole future. Lost hopes, lost dreams, lost friends and lost love. She was lost. Fabrevans story with mentions of Brittana, Finchel, Tike and more..
1. Audition

**A/N: Yes I know, I started a new story while I'm still busy with another one, but I promise that I'll keep updating "Regrets". I just got another idea for a story. I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

**11:00 A.M. At the train.**

The summer begun just a few days ago, but you can already say that this probably gonna be of the hottest summers in history. Quinn Fabray is sitting in a train with her friends Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce. All three they want to be famous dancers. Quinn had danced her whole life. When she was five, her mother signed her up for ballet lessons. On her 15th birthday she started with hip hop dance. That's where she met Mike Chang. Quinn met Brittany one year later, when she joined the cheerleaders at her school. Quinn also had a few dance solo's at the glee club of her school, so you could say that she's having the experience. Today is a very exiting day for the three friends. They're moving to L.A. for the recordings from the new video clip from Rachel Berry. Rachel was a famous Broadway star, who is now starting her carrier as a singer. But what would a video clip be without background dancers? That's the reason for Quinn, Brittany and Mike to be here. They are auditioning for background dancers. You could say that Quinn is very nervous. She was waiting her whole life for this moment to come. But what if she failed? Then her name would be at a list of "failed dancers" and no superstar would want her to be his background dancer anymore. Quinn can't let that happen.  
She grabs in her bag to pick her book. Her favorite book of all time. The hunger games. She just need some distraction from her nerves. Quinn starts reading but she stops after two pages. She just can't concentrate. All she can think about is the audition. Audition here, audition there, audition everywhere.

* * *

**14:00 P.M. In the waiting room.**

Brittany is walking circles around the room. She can't just sit down and wait till it's her turn to audition, she is to nervous for that. Even though she thinks that Rachel Berry is a bitch, she would do anything to dance in her background. At first she didn't want because she thought that she had to dance at the back of Rachel, but when she heard that she just have to dance behind her she couldn't wait to audition. After a few minutes Brittany hears a voice. "Mike Chang" she hears. She says a "good luck" to him and looks at him while he opens the door and walks into a small room. Before she can see who the judges are, someone closes the door. Brittany is breathing fast, because of the nerves.  
"Hey, are you okay?" a Latin girl says to her. "No of course not. I'm so freaking nervous" Brittany yells.  
Then she thinks about what she said. Brittany sits down next to the girl.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so nervous that I can't even think normal right now."  
"It's okay. I totally understand. My name is Santana Lopez."  
"I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm here to audition for background dancer."  
"Yeah, I guess that's the reason for all of us to be here right?" Santana says, pointing at all the people in the waiting room. Brittany laughs a little.  
"Yes of course. I'm so stupid."  
"Why do you think that? I don't think that you're stupid."  
"Well, at my old school, everyone called me stupid." Brittany says.  
"Your old school? Where are you from?"  
"Ohio. But I'm here, in L.A, for the summer with my two friends. We are staying at Mike's Uncle and Aunt."  
"Really?"  
Before Brittany can say something the voice sounds through the intercom.  
"Brittany Pierce."  
"I gotta go. See you?"  
"Good luck Brittany". Santana says before Brittany opens the door and walks into the same room as where Mike just ends his audition.

* * *

It's been a half hour ago since Brittany walked trough the door.  
Quinn is still wondering who the judges are. She heard that there are 3 judges. Before she could think about who they are, she hears her name trough the intercom.  
"Quinn Fabray" Quinn takes a deep breath and then she walks into the room.  
The floor is red with a big yellow star at it. Quinn knows that she have to stand at the star so she stands at the star. She looks at the judges. They sit next to each other. In the middle is Rachel Berry herself sitting. At the right Quinn sees Rachel's boyfriend Finn Hudson. And at the left she saw the famous singer Sam Evans. Quinn is probably his biggest fan. She can't believe that she is actually standing in front of him. The brunette starts talking. "So, Quinn. Show us what you got."  
Quinn nods her head and starts dancing. A step to the right, a pirouette, a slide to the left and then a back flip, another slide to the right and then.. then.. then what? She totally forgot her choreographic. She just got distracted by Sam's face which is so very cute. Then suddenly she realizes that this is it. She failed. She felt so embarrassed that she didn't pay any attention to Rachel, Finn or Sam. She just ran out of the room, crying. Leaving the confused judges behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Stay turned for another chapter. Love ya all. x**


	2. The results

**15:00 P.M. Still in the waiting room.**

Brittany is confused. Everyone is confused. Nobody in the room has said a word since Quinn had left the building, crying. Before she can think about why Quinn ran away, the judges come outside to tell them the results.

"Dear dancers." Rachel Berry started. Brittany rolls with her eyes. Rachel is acting like she is the best thing in the whole world.  
"My assistants Finn, Sam and, not to forget, myself..."  
"Yes, okay, we got it. Now tell us the results." Brittany thinks  
"We have decided to take six dancers." Brittany sees that Santana was smiling at her. She smiles back.  
"At first we wanna tell you that you're all amazing dancers..."  
Brittany is very happy that she already made a new friend here in L.A.  
"But we made a decision. The people, that are gonna be my new background dancers are..."  
Everybody is looking to her.  
"Getting a mail, tonight."  
Everybody sighs. So they have to wait till tonight. Great. Amazing. As if they didn't had enough nerves this whole day. Brittany smiles when Santana gives her a note with her phone number.  
"Call me if you know the results"

* * *

**16:00 Judges room.**

"My dear assistants. The time has finally come to..."  
"Rach, you're talking like you are the queen."  
"Shut up Finn, you are my boyfriend. You're not supposed to talk to me like this!"  
"Well you are not supposed to talk to me like that!"  
"Maybe, but you are not supposed.."  
"Shut your mouth!" Sam said.  
"Sam is right. I love you babe"  
"Aw, honey I love you too. But, do you have anyone from the persons that want to be my dancers, because they adore me so much and.."  
"Rachel!" two voices sounds.  
"What? Oh, right. Do you have anyone in mind?"  
"Well, I liked that Asian boy, Mike Chang."  
"Honey, I couldn't agree more. I had always knew that we are meant to be.. "  
"Hey, your dancers are not gonna wait forever!"  
"Oh, of course. Sam do you have anybody in mind?"  
"Well, um, I.. I um, I think we should give that Quinn girl a chance."  
"What?"  
"Come on, she was good."  
"Sam, has anyone put something in your drink? She failed. I don't want her to dance in my background."  
"Only because she forgot a few dance moves?"  
"No, also because she is prettier than me, the watchers would pay all the attention to her, while it's supposed to be mine!"  
"Okay when are you gonna stop?"  
"With what?"  
"Being selfish. You're so freaking rude to anyone who fails. And you are mean to the good one's too. Only because you are afraid that they would steal your spotlight! I'm sick of it. All what I'm asking is to give her a chance!"  
"Then what about Artie? He is in a wheelchair but that doesn't matter right? Or that Mercedes Jones girl? She failed too but don't you think we should give her a chance? When are YOU gonna stop Sam? If it was your choice, all of the dancers would dance in my clip. But it isn't your choice. It's MINE. So I'm gonna decide who is in the clip and who is out. And Quinn Fabray is not dancing in my clip!"  
"Fine. But don't forget that you auditioned for NYADA twice!"

* * *

**19:00 P.M. Living room.**

Brittany and Mike haven't heard anything from Quinn. They know that they actually have to share this moment with her, but they just can't wait to see the results. Brittany opened the mail.

_Dear Dancers.  
__We want to thank you all for auditioning.  
__But we can only choose six dancers, as you know. So..._

Brittany doesn't want to read all that stuff, she just scrolled down to the list of dancers.

_&  
_-_Mike Chang-  
_-_Santana Lopez-  
__-Blaine Anderson-  
-Brittany Pierce-_  
_-Tina Cohen Chang- _  
_-Matt Rutherford-  
__&  
_

* * *

**19:00 P.M. Internet café **

"Really Quinn? Did you really thought that you were in?" Quinn thinks to herself after she reads the mail.  
She feels someone ticking her shoulder. Quinn turns around.  
"Sam, what are you doing here?"  
"I um.. I wanted to tell you that I wanted you in the clip, but you know Rachel and.."  
"But why? I sucked. I failed. Everything that could be wrong, went wrong."  
"Quinn I.."  
"I gotta go." Quinn says while she grabs her bag and runs away, leaving Sam behind.  
Sam feels sorry for her. He really wants her to be in the clip. He know what kind of dancer she is. Exactly the one that Rachel is looking for. When he was in high school, he and his glee club made it to nationals once.  
They had to beat Quinn's glee club. He saw her dance solo. She was amazing. Since then he had seen all her dance solo's at Nationals, Regionals and Sectionals. She is the best dancer he had ever seen. But that is not the reason he wants her in the clip. He wants to spend more time with her. He doesn't know why, but everytime he sees her, he is just feeling like they belong together. Like they are meant to be loved by each other. Just like Rachel and Finn. He sighs. Finn and Rachel here, Rachel and Finn there, Finchel everywhere. Literally. All over the world, everybody wants to know everything about the IT couple. He doesn't know why. Rachel may have an amazing voice, besides that she is nothing more that a selfish bitch. And Finn can't do anything at all! He can't dance, he can't sing, he can't rap, he can't act.. Nothing. Sam doesn't understand why every girl at the world is in love with him. And all the boys like Rachel Berry. Well, besides Sam himself. He just likes Quinn Fabray. Even though he would never admit that.


	3. The first day

**Hey guys. I really wanna thank you all for your support.  
Today is my birthday, but I'm still gonna update because writing this story is a party :)  
Now let's go on with the story. **

* * *

**23:52 P.M. Somewhere in L.A.**

Quinn is sitting at a bench somewhere in Los Angles, where she doesn't know anyone besides Brittany and Mike. You can't say she knows Rachel or Finn, because she saw them once, and she doesn't know Sam at all, even though she wish she does. He is so freaking hot. But he will never love her back and that makes her feel sad. She sees that nobody is around, so she starts doing the second thing she likes the most.  
Singing.

_If roses are meant to be red_  
_and violets to be blue_  
_why isn't my heart meant for you_  
_my hands are longing to touch you_  
_I can barely breath_  
_starry eyes that make me melt_  
_right in front of me_

Quinn is crying out loud now.  
She doesn't want to stay here, in L.A.  
But she doesn't want to go home either.  
She doesn't know what she wants.  
She was lost.

_lost in this world_  
_I even get lost in this song_  
_and when the lights go down_  
_that is where I'll be found_

Quinn lays down at the bench and closes her eyes.

* * *

**6:00 A.M. At the dance studio.**

  
"Hello everyone. Today I'm gonna introduce you to each other and to the people that you are gonna see a lot the next view weeks, like the choreograph, the stylists, everyone. Okay let's start. You are all gonna say your name age, and the place you were born. You begin."  
Rachel points at a short boy with lot's of hair gel.  
"Okay, well I am Blaine Anderson, I'm 17 years old, and I was born in Chicago."  
"Hello Blaine. Next."  
"Santana Lopez, 18 years old, and I was born here in L.A."  
"I'm Mike Chang, I'm also 18, and I was born in Ohio."  
"My name is Brittany Pierce, 17 years old, also born in Ohio"  
"Tina Cohen Chang, 17, New York.  
"Matt Rutherford, 18, also born in New York. Tina and I are actually very good friends. We have known each other since we were two years old!"  
"Okay- " Rachel said " I asked you, to say your name, age and the place you were born. Not who your friends are."  
"I'm so sorry Mrs Berry.."  
"Go away. You are fired."  
"What but?"  
"NOW!"  
And Matt leaves the building sadly.

* * *

**13:00 P.M. Judges room.**

Sam shakes his head when he is thinking about what Rachel did to that Matt kid.  
"Rach, have you already thought about a replacement for Matt Rutherford?  
"No actually not. But I'm definitely not gonna call any of the people that had auditioned. I'm not gonna call them. Then it's like I'm hopeless.  
"But you are..."  
"YES I KNOW... O my god. I just got an amazing idea. You have to dance."  
"Me?" Sam asks.  
"Yes! You can do it.!"  
"But Rachel.."  
"Please Sam.. Please do it?"  
"Nope, I can't dance. But I know someone who can..."

* * *

**Thanks again for all your support. I really didn't expected all those good reviews.  
Love ya all. And by the way.. is it weird that I'm just 13 years old? **


	4. Rapunzel

**16:00 P.M. OxformStreet.**

"Number 67. Are you sure this is the right number?"  
"For the fourth time, Rachel, yes I'm sure. She lives here."  
"Ow, so the dancer is a girl."  
"Maybe."  
"You know, it's not fair that you won't tell me who it is, Sam"  
"But if I tell you, you would immediately say no, because you think she can't dance."  
"Why? Is it Finn?"  
"Okay, Rachel, Three reasons why it's not me. One, I don't live here. Two I'm not a girl. And three, I can dance!"

Two faces are looking to Finn with raised eyebrows.

"What?"  
"Okay, let's just ring the doorbell."  
"Yes. Wait! Are you really sure..."  
"Rach! You just broke a record."  
"Really? What record did I broke?"  
"The 'asking the same question five times in two minutes' record."  
"Sam that is not funny."  
"Actually, it is."  
"Finn! You are supposed to support me, your girlfriend."  
"Ow, yes, you are totally right. I love you babe."  
"And I love..."  
"Okay, are we still gonna rang the doorbell or not?"  
"Yes."

So Sam rings the doorbell. An Asian woman opens the door.

"O. My. God. O My God O My God O My God, I-I know you. You are, you are.. are you really...?"  
Three people are looking at each other with a 'what the fuck' face.

It takes a few seconds for the woman to realize that she is embarrassing herself.  
"Ow, I-I'm so sorry. But you know I'm a huge fan from all of you."

And of course, Rachel feels called and she can not resist to make a selfish comment like: "Of course, everybody is a fan of me." Sam ignores her and he asks: "Can we talk to Quinn please?"

"Wait, Quinn is that dancer where you are talking about? I thought I made a clear... HEY! FINN PUT ME DOWN!"

Sam rolls with his eyes while he is looking to Finn, carrying Rachel away. Sam and Finn had made a deal that if Rachel starts whining, Finn would take her away.

"So, can I talk to Quinn?"

"I'm afraid not. She doesn't want to talk to anyone since the dance drama. She is in her room the whole day, she doesn't even come downstairs for dinner. Mostly I put down some of it at the floor, before her door. But if I come back an hour later, it's still standing there. She is ignoring everyone that knocks on her door. I'm worried about her. I mean, her parents gave me responsibility about Quinn, I'm Mike's aunt by the way, and you know what type Quinn's parents are."

"Maybe I can talk to her..."

"I'm sorry Sam. I guess she would call you if she wanted to talk to you."

"Ow, okay, umm, then will you give her my number?" he said while he was writing his number down and give the note at Mrs Chang.

"I'll do that." She smiled.

* * *

**One week later. 21:00 P.M.  
**  
"Give it up, Sam. She won't call you. Let's find someone else to dance."  
"Shut up Rach. They will think that you are hopeless."  
"O my god. NO. I can't let them think like that!"  
"I can't let Quinn think like she is hopeless. If she won't talk to me, then I will talk to her."

* * *

Quinn is texting with her best friend, Sugar Motta. Quinn is really missing her. Sugar is still living in Ohio. And actually, Quinn wants to go back to Lima. But she can't. She has to be here for her other friends, Brittany and Mike. Suddenly Quinn is realizing that she's been awful to her friends. And also to Mr and Mrs Chang. They are so nice to let them sleep at their house. Just when Quinn wants to go downstairs to apologize, she hears something at her window. It sounds like someone was throwing stones. Quinn opened her window and she could just stoop for a stone that was about to hit her. She hears someone laughing.

"Sorry Q, I wasn't supposed to almost hit you.."  
"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Ow, so now you are talking to me again?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been ignoring me for weeks."  
"I didn't ignore you..."  
"Well, I call 'Not talking to me' ignoring."  
"Why should I talk to you? I don't even know you. And you still haven't answered my question."  
"Why should I answer that? You don't even know me."  
"Shut up Sam. What are you doing here?"  
"It will be easier to explain if you came down."  
"What?"  
"I can also come upstairs if you want to.."  
"I'm not Rapunzel if you think so. I don't have that long hair, so how did you wanna get up?"

Sam looked around to find something to climb with.  
Then he saw the ivy hedge. "Bingo" he said. And he starts to climb.

"Are you crazy? You are gonna fall!"  
"Why would you care huh? You don't know me."  
"Sam! Go back to the ground!"  
"I'll go back if you come too."  
"But how am I supposed to get there?"

Sam is back at the ground.  
"I'll catch you."

Quinn eyes are wide open now.  
"I have to jump? No, Sam, I'm not gonna jump from my window! It's too high"  
"Okay, whatever you want. But then I'm gonna climb."

"alright, alright. I'll jump. But what if you don't catch me?"  
"Believe in me Q. Now, I'm gonna count from 5 to 0. At 0 you jump, understand?"  
Quinn nods her head and Sam starts to count. |

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Jump!"

Quinn closes her eyes and she jumps. She is relieved when she felt that Sam had catched her.

"Jezus, Q, you are light! How long didn't you eat?"  
"I dunno, maybe a week or two..."  
"Really? Then we are now going to Mcdonald's."  
"Mcdonald's? "  
"Wow, wait. You have never been to the Mac before?"  
"Nope, my parents always took me to those chique restaurants."  
"Then it's time we go to the Mac."  
"Fine. But this is not a date."  
"No, of course not." Sam laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a week. But I was very busy.  
****I'll update as soon as possible. And thank you for all your support. Love ya x**


	5. Girls like you

After Sam and Quinn went to the McDonald's, they went to the beach in L.A.  
Because it is already midnight, it seems like nobody was around. It seems like..

"Well, I have to admit that I liked having dinner with you."  
"I knew that you would like it, Q. Girls like you always like to go to the McDonald's with me."  
"What do you mean, girls like me?"  
"Blond, pretty, rich girls with strict parents who always take them to chic restaurants, do always choose for McDonald's."  
"Okay, how many times are you taking girls to the Mc with you than?"  
"I don't know, a lot. No, kidding. I never take girls to the McDonald's."

Quinn smiled. Sam is so cute.

Sam smiled. Quinn is so cute.  
He leans in to kiss her. And she leans in too.  
Their lips are at kissing distance now, and they lean more forwards and forwards.

"Uch, Sam what's this?"

The two turn around.

"Ow, hey. Santana, meet my new friend Quinn. Quinn meet my girlfriend Santana Lopez."  
"But Sammy, you don't have to introduce us.. We already know each other. You are Quinn Fabray right? The girl who screwed her audition and ran away?"  
"I-I.. I got to go."  
"Quinn, wait. I can drive you home..."  
"I guess I can walk back by myself Sam. Bye."

And Quinn walks away leaving Sam and Santana behind.

"Ouch, she didn't say 'See you later' did she?"  
"Shut up Santana"  
"No, you should shut up. You think I didn't see you two, at kissing distance?"  
"Santana.."  
"You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. Trust me Sam, she will not come back."

* * *

Quinn closes the door when she hears Brittany walking towards her.  
"And, how was your date with Sam?"  
"It wasn't a date, Brittany." Quinn says irritated.  
"Whatever you call it. How was your dinner with Sam?"

Quinn sighs.  
"Alright then. It was awesome, till your friend Santana was suddenly there to ruin everything."  
"What has Santana to do with this?"  
"Okay, hold your breath. Santana is Sam's girlfriend?"  
"What? She can't be! this is awful.."

Brittany closes her mouth when she sees Quinn's confused face.

"That is awful for you..."  
"Whatever Britt. If he wants to date her, it's his choice."

And Quinn goes to her bedroom to sleep. Not knowing that Brittany is about to cry. And why?  
Because Brittany is hopelessly in love with Santana Lopez. Although, she would never admit it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is very short. I'm just very busy. I'm from the Netherlands, you know and we have summer holidays in a few weeks, so there are a lot of tests. Also, let me know if you read any spelling mistakes. I don't speak English very well...  
By the way, thanks again for all your reviews. I couldn't write this story without you. Love ya all. x**


	6. One text can change a lot

"Wait, did you just ask me to dance in your clip?"  
"Um, I can't believe it either, but yes. I did."  
"But I can't..."  
"What?!"  
"I can't dance in your clip."  
"But why n..."

"I just can't, okay?" Quinn says when she hangs up. Deep inside she really wants to dance in the clip. But she also knows that Rachel doesn't really want Quinn to dance, Quinn is sure Sam is behind this.  
And she decided to avoid everything that has to do with him. How in heaven could he take her on a date, while he has a girlfriend? And the worst part is that his girlfriend is Santana. Even though Britt won't see it, Santana is a real mean bitch. That is also the other reason why she will not dance in Rachel's video. Santana would make her time in the dance studio a living hell.

Quinn feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. When she looks at the screen she sees Sam's name. Quinn presses the red button, and waits till she gets a message that tells her that Sam left a voice-mail, just like he does every day.  
But instead of getting that message, she hears Brittany's phone ring, in the room next to hers.

"Hey Sam!" Brittany says while she walks into Quinn's room. "You wanna speak to Quinn?"  
Quinn shakes her head and says "I'm not at home" without making a noise.  
But of course, Brittany is stupid enough to not understand it.  
"How do you mean, you're not at home, Quinn? You're standing here in front of me, at home."  
Quinn moans and let herself fall down at her bed, as Brittany gives her the phone.

"What do you want Sam?"  
"I want you to talk to me. Why haven't you..."  
"Bye Sam."  
"Don't you dare to hang up Fabray!"  
"Oh, I will hang up, Evans. Right now." And Quinn hangs up.

* * *

Sam slams his hand against the wall as Quinn hangs up.  
Why? Can't she just explain why she doesn't want to talk to him? He tries to remember if he did something wrong. "What happened since we met?" Sam thinks. "We met at the audition, that she screwed, then we saw each other at the internet-cafe. Then I toke her to McDonalds, after that we went to the beach where I introduced her to... oh no. O god no."

* * *

Quinn is still at her room, reading her favorite magazine when a pink advertention catches her eye."Club Ethan is looking for new dancers to dance every friday night.." She doesn't hestitate and sends Ethan, the owner, an E-mail to sign herself up. A few minutes later she gets a mail back, that says that she is accepted as dancer, and Ethan expects to se her at friday. Well, it's not the same as dancing in Berry's clip, but it will do. "Brittany, I got a job!"

* * *

It's friday night when Sam is on the phone with Santana. "Santana what did you do?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, why is Quinn mad at me?" "How should I know that?" "What. Did. You. Do. Santana?" "Okay, okay. I send her a text." "And what was in that text?" "Nothing special.." "WHAT WAS IN THAT TEXT SANTANA?" " It said: 'I'm taken, leave me alone." "There is more," Sam says, "What are you hiding?" "Isenditwithyourphone" "What?"

"I send it, with your phone."

* * *

**A/N: dundundunn.. Next chaper will probably be the last. I try to update as soon as possible. Love ya all, xoxo**


End file.
